


Hush Up and Dance Vwith Me

by troll_hugh_jackman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans! Meulin, cronus is a big goof okay, they dancing, this is just a cute drabble for friend okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troll_hugh_jackman/pseuds/troll_hugh_jackman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised a drabble for my girlfriend, and here it is! She's such a sweetie, an I love her a lot. Meujin is simply her awesome trans Meulin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Up and Dance Vwith Me

Cronus was so excited. He was finally gonna take his sweetheart out for a date. Most of their “dates” ended up on a couch or a bed, honestly. But for once they were truly going out, and Cro gets a chance to show off the adorable little Leijon he’s so painfully in love with. He’s been waiting for him to show up, and in that time managed to clean up the majority of his place, just in case, and so they’d have a nice place to come back to and relax. He had even dressed up a little, and thanked the gods that he had gotten that haircut when Miss Rosa was available. His fins perked up even before he heard the -ZZAP- of the teleportation pad, and hurried to see Jin step off. His sweetheart was dressed in a layered sweater- olive shirt underneath, black sweater on top, and a cute pleated skirt. His tail whipped around excitedly as he practically pounced on Cronus, who caught him with relative ease, only stumbling backwards one step this time.

“Crofiiiiish~!”

“Hey there yerself, love. Guess ya couldn’t wait, huh?”

The tail currently whapping him in the arm calmed down slowly after he said that, and Meujin nuzzled himself closer, making a noise. 

“Nngh… Cronus, I don’t know if I… can go out. People will just make fun of me again, if it’s clawsable they haven’t run out of jokes.”

“Nonesense, lovely. You have me around. You think people are gonna make fun of a guy who’s got me around? You look absolutely purr-fect. Don’t let that go to waste on jus’ me. I’ve been lookin’ f’ an excuse to show you off anyways, an this is perfect. Don’t even have to tell ‘em off.”

Meujin wriggled around to start giving him a look.

“But, if you’re that worried, we don’t have to go out. We can stay here. I cleaned up for you anyways.”

“You’ve been planning thiss for days though. I don’t wanna be a disappointment-”

“Quiet, you. I hate hearin’ you talk like that. It’s not only a lie, but it’s jus’ bad all around. I want you ta be happy all a the time, especially with me. I have a backup plan anyways, alright?”

The Leijon was about to ask, but he was carried away too abruptly, clinging to Cronus. The greaser simply grinned and ducked his head down to smooch his fluff-covered head, then had to attempt to watch his footing as he went down a few steps. Crushing your lover by falling, even on accident, is bad. Cronus finally set Meujin down in a decent sized, and pretty much empty room, minus a speaker system and his guitar setup. He wandered away to set up some music, turning it to a setting that Meujin’s hearing wouldn’t flip out about. Is it one of Cronus’s self-produced songs? Probably. Meu’s features turned in confusion as Cronus returned to him, and grasped his hands carefully.  
“Cronus, what about-”

“Hush up ‘n dance vwith me, Meu.”

Meujin was about to interject that he has no damn clue how to dance, at all, but of course, Cronus leads him with carefully placed footing and movements. Soon enough, he got a decent grip on it, and tried dancing. Cronus smiled wide, and laughed a bit, spinning the shorter one. In a public place, this would almost look comical- Cronus being well over six feet tall, and Meujin under five. But still they tried, and loved every second. Meujin giggled as Cronus went do something during the final spin, and nearly perfectly dipped him. Oh, he wasn’t going to drop him, he was just little. He then stood up , and helped the blushing kitten upright. They were giddy as they possibly could be, and simply could not stop smiling. Cronus lifted him up once again, and kissed him sweetly, until both of them were left breathless. They both purred and hugged tightly, wordlessly expressing their fondness for each other until Cronus speaks. 

“I love you, Meu. So fuckin’ much”

“I love mew too, Cro. You big dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boy Jay posting another thing
> 
> tumblr user signless-sins
> 
> Request fics please! I'll get to them as soon as possible, if I get any lmao.
> 
> See ya in the next one.


End file.
